A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of information. Devices for identifying or extracting information from barcodes are generally referred to as barcode readers. A laser-based barcode reader (a barcode scanner or laser scanner) includes a laser or other illumination source generating a very narrow illumination beam, a mirror or other optic system for moving illumination beam across a barcode pattern, and a photo sensor which senses, and generates a signal indicated of, the differential in the quantity of the illumination beam that is reflected from the reflective (e.g. white) portions of the barcode pattern and the non-reflective (e.g. black or dark) portions of the barcode pattern. A decoder processes the signal from the photodetector and extracts the information contained in the barcode (e.g. decoded data). An image-based barcode reader includes a camera for capturing an image of a barcode pattern. The camera includes a focusing lens that focuses light reflected from a target area onto a photo sensor array. Once an image of a barcode pattern has been captured by the camera, a decoder processes the image and extracts the information contained in the barcode.